


you just had to catch feelings

by babychannieyo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Demon/Human Sex, Dry Orgasm, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Human Hyunjin, Incubus Woojin blushes and gets feelings, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise, Smut, Succubi & Incubi, they use woojin's incubus venom as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 03:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babychannieyo/pseuds/babychannieyo
Summary: woojin was summoned by hyunjin and he thinks the human is super cute uwu





	you just had to catch feelings

**Author's Note:**

> hi ! 
> 
> i'm on a hiatus at the moment bc of uni n such but i come bearing this short fic of demon wooj and human hyunjin bc the thread was too long for twitter skjhsl   
> (explains the lack of uppercase letters this is just some cute 2jin love)
> 
> i hope u enjoy !!

woojin grinned, giggling a little as he felt himself materialise in the dimly lit lounge room. being summoned was his favourite part, it meant the person wanted his powers and since he was an incubus, it made his job a little more interesting.  he'd only been summoned a handful of times compared to other kinds of demons, sex wasn't really the first thing people thought about when they decide to summon an entity, so when his eyes focused on the young man in the centre of the room, woojin buzzed in anticipation.  before woojiln had a chance to ask the human what he was summoned for, the other sputtered, staring dumbly at the incubus’ lower body. 

"are all demons that huge" he whispered, woojin tilted his head teasingly, holding back a laugh. he already knew this was going to be good. 

"and to what do i owe the pleasure, human?" 

the blonde gulped, eyes flitting around woojin's naked body before taking a breath, words quickly spilling out. 

"i'm hyunjin and basically i can't, you know, get off so i need some, help. please." 

woojin soaked in the nervous energy, grinning widely at the name drop and his eyes flashed black quickly. 

"you know you shouldn't give a demon your name" woojin’s voice was like honey and he saw hyunjin's eyelashes flutter momentarily. 

taking a look down at the pentagram he was standing in, he laughed. hyunjin's choice of objects to summon him were something woojin hadn't seen but he figured it made sense. fuzzy handcuffs, wine, half melted candles and a dildo at the top point. woojin's eyes fell to the last point and he couldn't help but smile softly at the scattered rose petals. 

"so you want help, hyunjin?" 

woojin sensed hyunjin’s breath quicken, the blood pumping through the human's body singing so sweetly for him. hyunjin nodded and walked forward, shoe smudging a break in the chalk. 

“what are you doing?"  

"i just, i thought there was like a barrier or something? i was letting you out." woojin couldn't hold back the light blush from forming on his cheeks. 

“thanks hyunjin but there's no barrier." the incubus moved out of the pentagram, walking over to the small couch and sitting down. 

“so how'd you wanna do this?" 

"well since i summoned you doesn't that mean i have control over you?" woojin’s breathing stopped. 

"what are you insinuating, hyunjin?" 

hyunjin stiffened for a second as he took in the seemingly cold aura of the demon but he felt something stir inside of him every time the other spoke. 

"i just thought maybe i could fuck you?” 

hyunjin became frustratingly embarrassed at the way he twitched in his pants when the incubus chuckled darkly.  

"you think you could fuck me? that's sweet, hyunjin." 

rising from his spot on the couch, woojin crowded the smaller male against the closest wall. 

"you don't even know my name." 

"so?" woojin raised his eyebrows and hyunjin raised his back. the demon stared at the human for a few seconds before backing out of hyunjin's space. 

"okay." this baffled the younger, before he laughed in somewhat relief. 

"but not until i've made you cum at least three times." an involuntary moan left the blonde and woojin seemed to glow at the sound, eyes switching back to dark pools of black. 

"come on then hyunjin, if you wanna fuck me you have to give me something for it." 

hyunjin melted at the demon's words and stripped before straddling him, his own thick thighs pressing against the other's. woojin lined his cock up with hyunjin’s entrance, the other rising up on his knees hurriedly with the exclamation of lube. 

"i'm a sex demon hyunjin. it's fine, look." hyunjin looked down and woojin was producing enough slick fluid for the both of them. 

without thinking, the blonde ran a finger up the side of the incubus' red length and sucked it into his mouth, reacting instantly to the sweet, floral taste. groaning loudly he quickly reached down again to gather more, hips grinding up into nothingness when his wrist was caught in a gentle grip.  

"not too much, you'll get... sick" woojin’s eyes were cautious, already on edge with the way hyunjin was shuddering in his lap. 

he surprised himself at the thought of hurting the human. he really should've let the other lick up as much of his venom as he wanted, watching as he completely lost his mind but he took one look at the rose petals on the floor away from them and he just couldn't do it. 

"are you okay?" hyunjin replied with a shaky 'yes' so woojin softly held onto hyunjin’s hips as he finally pushed past the ring of muscles.  

hyunjin couldn't help the high pitch yelp as his body shuddered, his cock releasing all over his stomach when he bottomed out. loudly moaning when woojin shifted to get comfortable, hyunjin whimpered asking woojin what just happened. the demon smiled,  

"it's just an effect of my venom, you still doing okay?" the human nodded. 

“i'm so full, feels really good." 

woojin watched hyunjin’s eyes flutter shut, mouth falling open when woojin slowly ground up into him, somehow reaching deeper into the blonde, revelling in the way hyunjin was already a moaning mess, body softly shaking from his prostate being painstakingly abused from the slow drags of woojin’s hips. clenching tightly around the cock inside of him, hyunjin's body stiffened, one harsh, full bodied twitch and he was coming all over himself again. woojin smiled softly at the human, taking in the happy, dazed expression on hyunjin’s face. 

"you're so pretty, hyunjin." 

the mentioned man giggled cutely, eyebrows suddenly drawing together and a broken whine leaving his lips as woojin wrapped a hand around his still hard member. hyunjin bucked up into the feeling, his body and mind not caring for how painful it felt. 

"hurts. hurts so good, please give me more." woojin’s free hand stroked back hyunjin’s matted hair, cupping the side of his cheek.  

"you're doing so good hyunjin. one more for me and you get to fuck me, okay? you're okay." 

groaning, hyunjin fucked himself back on woojin’s cock, rising up to slam back down, feeling the demon's venom dribbling out of his hole. focusing on the kind praises from woojin, hyunjin bounced faster, drooling all over himself when he came for the third time in woojin's hand, pathetic little spurts that barely made a mess. 

"there you go, you did so well hyunjin." woojin pulled out, hyunjin’s hole gaping and thighs slick, quickly embracing the human. 

woojin had never hugged anyone, not even other demons and he felt his whole body hum with a warmth that was different from anything he'd ever felt. his eyes flicked back to normal, before laying both him and hyunjin down.  

“can’t move. still wanna fuck you though. wanna fill you up right now.” 

woojin flushed at hyunjin’s rambling, the only sound in the room was the human’s panting. unsure of how many more orgasms he could get from the blonde without using magic, woojin flipped them over. hovering over hyunjin’s spent body, woojin felt something tug at his chest. 

“we don’t need to do this today hyunjin.” the male under him opened his eyes. 

“you would come back for me?” 

the weird feeling in his chest just got stronger and woojin found himself nodding. he held hyunjin’s gaze, listening to the fast pace of the human’s heartbeat. something changed in hyunjin’s eyes and woojin was surprised when the human grabbed his ass to guide his hips down against his own. a strangled sound made it’s way out of hyunjin, head thrown back but he only rut up against woojin even harder. 

“i need to be in you before i cum again, please.” hyunjin was desperate for this and woojin was swimming in the energy the human was emitting. 

sinking down on hyunjin’s length, woojin blushed again, his body felt as if he was on fire. never in his time as an incubus was he on the receiving end, but something about the way hyunjin was so sure he wanted it threw all of woojin’s doubts out the window. rocking back in time with hyunjin’s thrusts, the demon panted hotly against the human’s neck. 

“you feel good.” woojin bit back a moan when his comment seemed to make hyunjin bristle with confidence, somehow gathering the strength to flip the positions. 

pounding restlessly into the incubus, hyunjin chased his release. he was so close again, mumbling out incoherent words, a small growl coming from his throat when he saw woojin stroke himself in time with his thrusts, quickly releasing all over his chest, thick streaks of cum landing in the rivulets of his muscles. hyunjin’s eyes rolled back, dry orgasm ripping through him, chest heaving and tears rolling down his cheeks freely. he slumped forward onto woojin’s chest, mumbling that he was tired, making no sound as his tears fell on the demon’s chest. 

“was meant to fill you up.” woojin just stroked his back. 

“next time hyunjin. you can sleep now.” 

“stay.” woojin didn’t stop trailing his fingers along the human’s spine, whispering that he wasn’t going anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> u can find me @/babychannieyo on twitter n curiouscat uwu


End file.
